the Grey Man: A bromance documentary
by Georgine Sweaters
Summary: the Grey Man is a lonely guy. If only he could find a way to properly satiate his hunger and thirst for pills and romance. If only....
1. the lonliness is watchingg

LOVE BROMANCE BETWEEN GREY MAN AND BEHEADED GIRL

he gets you you know

one day in the pieaceful Vioeolence Distrikt, the Grey Man was there! he was broed and ronley. "waat sulud i dO todaya? i arleady horrified the first guy"

he de-sided to go get some a watermelon from the bakc of his trucl. he walked for a while and said OH NO lOOK AT IT someone vandelezed his car into the bay! oh no how will i goet m y moneydollars now! '

so the Grey Man was a little ticked off but his sensei sdeicded that he needes some direction. "DOLLOW THE PUILLS" the guy said. oh well, "yeah". so he was walking and did you know it!

the pills were theree guiding and dofllowing him liek the world's biggest creepy guy. it was a sign! a pill sign! he was a little high too

"just a little" some

so after looking at it and fidroigugring out the direction fo the caompasspill he went to the stoer.

his GSP communicator let him know via (A/N; new wrodl!) his GPS communicator htath the stoer was nearby! he accidentally trippled over the hoop though. OH NO

- a flaaashhhhh-

so then he was in a boxes! where will i go now! i do know that "

tso he found a girl insode of a hoop and said 'Hey littel girl do youw ant some cadny"

the girl just ignored him a little bit. she was shchasing her soda hoop with a stick. she was pretty good at it too, the grey man suspectled. he wanted to talk tho cahse he was pretty reonly remember!

"so uhhh you dkno odfk where the pill stoer is?" the girl didn't stop or stare. she wasn't good at driving safety

the grey man didn't know wha tto do. he deicsded to give her a riddle.

_the old man and the cat are walking down ocean boulevard? and the then catcatcat and the joke is Ocean Boulevard._

"a frog" she said. " a cloud of frogs"

what i don't understand!

"the laundary cave!" "listen they're in the laundary cave"

"i don't understands" saidy all theo fhte Grey Man, squizzled

t'the Gril signed and walked away. "you wouwludn't undersntad. you can't undersdtand." a dark luminous cloud ahowvered however over her the grey man felt pretty bad. "what do I do for her? it's almost chrhistmas and I can't own up to bveing her parents"

all he could do was let her be. after all, time is a glasspane. he walekd along his lonely road of broken dreams and ocean avenues, wisheing he had ahis comfy sweater. he loved it and wanted it with him because he was so hungry and derpessed! horror films don't work on his ind. His King. HIS KINDDD lol

-

The judge said "i obtect!" and the grey man woke up! he didn't remember anyth ing though. all he knew was this budge was stainrg at him in this face and he suddenly! got creeped out! what would could hsould he doE?

--

AHHHH

-  
gthe grey kan heard a scream ,it was his own. he awokend to the sound of animals fighting. "what was that!" I'm still do hungry, so i left.

he felt betrre on this decembruary day and so he hummed a tune! unforutnately he killed thousands in the process though and many were temporarily confused and say eyes on their bartenders. but he was a sumo wrestlers in times pased and he knew how wasto comfrot a baby if he needed to.

so he knew his paycheck wasn't the stiffiest, but he went to go bingefood anyway! back to the piullstoer idea, because he eats pills for food. so he was still hgungry and had alittle sotmach pain ithin his warm polygonala center. he empthaized with the girl with ehe hoop, but just didn't know how to get things across to her.

"it's like she doesn't even know I exist."

LISTTLE DID HE KNOWS HIES LIFE WAS AOBUT TO CHANGE!

A/N; rune in next time for the whistling kid!


	2. a figure of speech

welcome back errbody! A/N: I GOT A DIVROCE SO FORGIVE MY SADDNESS AND MY GAD GRAMMAR HE JUST CAN'T PROOFREAD U STUFF ANYMORE!!! i still love him...

CAPITULO DOS:

the mexican whistlier!

--

we left ash and misty at the federal revsere where they went into adventure land! They went driving and suddenly a tire strip!

"OH NO HOW DO WE GET BACK?!"

the mysetuierously licorincce conclusion when we get back!

--

commercial time is over! did you like that? i think iw ilal do that for about a year. time to get back 2 the sotry! fread --

BACK TO ADVENTURE SEQUENCE

activated wrooom

.

There was a little girl with pigtails running aroundoutside his drive,may. THe grey man stopped to listen. she emitted a low rumbluing sound. "oh good, it's always good to hear the kids emulating seismographs they're the best for that at the young age"

he was proud, but still so lonely! he heard a whistle. it was a mexican! a mexican TRAVELELR. heis name is gomez he was sexii "hay gaaauuuuuayyssss" he said whistling. "wassuu~~uuuuu~~UuUu~Uup"

tehhe you so silly, the pigtails said.

"WHY ARE YOUR PIGTAILS SPEAKING" the gomez said and rna

oops, oh swlel! he fell in a well. a sweel well.

gomez was gone but the grey man realized he needed a wife. A sunday traveler! the gomez couldn't keep up with his sensual mating dance. he whined in the distance like a small emu.

The Grey Man was feeling lucky today! so he called up the local library and sai dcan I gamble for your membories a little. and then he realized he had to rtadvel all the way to the kyotkl. That was very far and included traverseing over dangerous bridges1

--On the bridigje-

in traarabithia ther ewas a two unicrons, one of them he was an icicle. the other a prophet! and so one lost his cell phone in the other others' diaphragh and were ringing each other! the grey one hates them.

the Grey Man sadly walked by them wishing he had friends in a well. "well, bitches is bitches" his sensei would say to him as a voiceover (encouragement)

well I guess he's the right one so he went along. He stumbled his way into the blue moon cottage bar, a;ready probably a little bit. the headfaceman said "..." 'cause seriouslyw aht's wrong with him. the grey man approached him and accidentally sqUASHEDhim caps wtf the barheanderman just servered him some eyes on a plate. the Grey man flashed his camera and blinded the squinty man and then he forgot where he had been. "i'm just looking for a small hometown girl mister" he said to barfaceman. the other guy danced

--

-Back in Grey Man's appartemetn in Happy Town-

everyone was high. gomez was there stomping around the bear. "  
escuchar vivo en Estados Unidos que no me obliga a hablar Ingl s"

'he just wants to feel pretty," the grey man frowned. he cares. like JESUS is a band

gomez stomped around and the horns sounded. "maybe i'll see the queen about this preditrixkatment"

the king and queen were spinning and couldn't stop! like some terrible dremsa! the grey man aopoproached himherthey and said "hello would you like some cream" and they couldn't way anything because they were too busys concmentrating on the obvious: spins. their class recital was next week! how would they compares against the almgihgty king and queen aof norawya?! without help of ours

"the both of you, i need advice" he said in a masculine tone.

"what do you need" said the fairly heterosexual queen responding tot his testoersterone.

"PORQOIIIIIIIIIIIII" gomez thrww downw his dex of cards

the queen said she should put a lock ascoyotes someitmes yodel a little but she ever liked that sstyle but respect hism all the same. the queen gestuiculated to the king and they shrugged. kinda dizzy. "well i think you should find a girl" they said

"but i haven't even tolsd you hwhat i needed" grey man confused.

"i can just tell sonny, said the king" the queen said.

"well okay but what do you suggest, everyone is insane or doesn't remember me or ignores me - he thought of his starlight dreamgirl from the chronicles of the hooop. those shimmering pigtails blossomed her into a abeuatiful young tyrannosaurus bent on eating everything. she had a weight problems but he never spoke about it

he wouldn't forget her and shoped she woulkd do the same.

"alright the grey man said because the " queen had aasnwedrd him teleephathically, I'LL DO IT!!!

-  
the grey man took s walk after eating his homepills and went back to the violence distict. it made him feel so aet peache with himself. he threw his gum wrappedr away in the trash reciaptical ignoring the limbs (severed)

"boy maybe i shouldj ust give up" he was depressed. eating people's dreams made him fat, much like gengar and also the rest of the ang. stomachache but he was too hungry to care!

THEN SUDDENLY!

a beautiful figure immeraged from the smoke. "who is this tanstalizing beast!" he pretty much had to okay.

his hat flew away!

WHAT WILL HE DO

he ran after the hat

TP BE OMCOINTUED

A/n: what will happen nexxt on this enext exciting exctrining sohhhh so exfiditing episode of the grinch! 


End file.
